bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nesuke Ichomuka
|epithet = |birthday =August 16th |age =18 |gender =Male |height =6'1" |weight = |hair =Black |eye =Caramel Brown |bloodtype =B+ |quirk =Living Ink |status =Alive |birthplace = |family =Kinari (Girlfriend) |occupation =Third-Year Student |affiliation =U.A. High |fightingstyle = |teams = |points = |debut = |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = }} is a third-year at U.A. High and is the intern of _____. Appearance Standing at a staggering six feet and once inch and with an exotic appearance, Nesuke Ichomuka is a handsome individual. Despite not being the tallest in his family, he is still one of the taller individuals amongst the people in his family and at his High School. His height often intimidates others, especially with the aura of rage he constantly exudes. Nesuke adorns chocolate-coloured hair, with some darker portions staining his hair as well. It maintains a ‘messy’ sort of look, something he does to look more like a delinquent. Something that makes Nesuke stand out are his multitude of tattoos, needing and using them alongside his quirk, Living Ink. A fact he makes clear rather often is the fact that he is the one that designs his tattoos, something that often surprises students as the designs seems professional and as if they had taken time and patience, something that Nesuke is most definitely not. Nesuke’s physique is rather impressive, having trained his body physically to such an extent, he can take multiple heavy punches until he feels pain. His body is able to handle extreme temperatures, most likely to the laser energy dwelling within him. Nesuke’s muscular appearance often renders him the mark of many women that yearn after him. TBA Personality Relationships Kinari Kinari is a fellow student at U.A. High and Nesuke's girlfriend. Having met during their Entrance Exam, the two had a unique start. Originally working well together, the two became meaner and more aggressive to each other as their first year at U.A. High progressed. However, by the end of their first year, after Nesuke publicly confessed his love for her during the Sports Festival, Kinari reciprocated those feelings and two began dating. They are known as the...TBA History Nesuke was born on the warm summer night of , the first male child in his entire immediate family. Even from a young age, the beliefs of discipline and hard work were ironed into him, his perfectionist parents wanting to have their child end up as a highly successful individual in the world. As he grew older, it became apparent that Nesuke was adorning a rather strange birthmark; something that resembled a tattoo of a squid. It was even more of a surprise once he had summoned it into existence. After enrolling into Elementary School, he underwent Quirk Counselling, and was informed of his quirks capabilities. Of course, as any child would have, Nesuke was overly excited over his quirks existence, enjoying the abilities it granted him. With his parents consent, he got more tattoos time progressed, his first one being a snake tattoo, much to his parents’ chagrin. After enrolling into Junior High, Nesuke made very little friends, his dark sense of humour and straight-forward personality often made him despised by his peers. Despite that, Nesuke maintained a high academic average, not only due to his own beliefs, but due to his parents’ constant bickering. Nesuke soon decided to attempt to enrol into U.A. High, taking on the Entrance Exam. This exam was similar yet unique compared to the other exams. It was the same gist, yet this time participants would have to team up. Nesuke was assigned alongside a girl named Kinari, a strange-looking girl. During their exam, Nesuke was able to take down multiple opponents by successfully utilizing both his and Kinari’s quirk, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the proctors of this exam. After the completion of them exam, Nesuke was accepted into the Hero Course, a moment in time that he holds dear to this day. As mentioned before, after being accepted into U.A. High, Nesuke was admitted into the Hero Course. It was as grueling as he had expected, the heavy amounts of classwork and Hero Training were strenous. Nesuke barely had time for himself, yet the child powered through, staying up later to finish assignments and to physically train his body for the the physically demanding work required for the Hero Course. Eventually, the boys entire sleep schedule was altered dramatically. Most of his weekdays required a few hours of classwork, and training his body every spare moment Nesuke could find. On weekends, Nesuke would spend his time with his friends for the first few hours of the day before reverting to training his body, doing classwork or practising concepts on his free time. As time progressed during his first year, Nesuke had gotten a total of eight tattoos, using them all more versatilely than had been expected for a quirk that seemed so simple. Eventually came upon the Sports Festival, the school deciding to do something similar to what they had done around seven decades ago. The first stage would involve an obstacle course of sorts, similar to how the other Sports Festivals had commenced themselves. The course itself would be around a mile long, involving a small mountain range, a raging river, a field of landmines, and the final stretch. The rules were simple; participants were to use their quirks to the best of their ability to end up in first place, which would earn them the most points. TBA Battle Prowess Quirk Nesuke possesses an -type known as . Essentially, Nesuke is able to summon any non- as long as that animal is tattooed onto his body. The tattoos must be easily identifiable, and must be an animal that has been confirmed to have existed in any period of time. When an animal is summoned, not only does that tattoo leave Nesuke's body, a dark shadow connects the animal to the users own shadow, symbolizing that this is the animal spawned by the user. The shadow keeps them within a certain range, that range being 36 meters squared. Nesuke is able to summon up to two animals at once, and has used this quirk in a rather versatile manner. Despite being summoned from a tattoo, the summoned animals are mere animals and can be killed in any fashion. Upon its death, the animal returns to Nesuke's body and can no long be summoned for another seven hours. Currently, Nesuke possesses eight tattoos: a snake, a bull, a horse, an octopus, an eagle, a squid, a gorilla and a lion. Muay Boran Quotes Trivia * Category:Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users